Thoughts of an Outcast
by Armed Synergist
Summary: A lone man thinks upon his life and wonders exactly what went wrong.


**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

_Too late  
for the other side  
Caught in a chase  
25 to life  
_

It was done, I had killed him.

_Too late  
for the other side  
Caught in a chase  
25 to life  
_

In an act of hate the council put me on death row.

_Too late  
I can't keep chasing it  
Caught in a chase  
25 to life_

I was faced with an ultimatum. Leave the village, or die. All because of that damn promise I made to her. I was a stupid kid back then…

_I don't think she understands_  
_the sacrifices that I made_  
_Maybe if this bitch had acted right_  
_I would have stayed_

And her? The girl I made that promise to? Shit. She hates me now. Said she couldn't believe what I had done.

_But I've already wasted over half my life  
I would have laid down and died for you_

Back then… all I wanted was for her to be happy, that's why I made that promise.

_I longer cry for you  
No more pain_

And now I feel nothing. Only empty.

_Bitch you took me for granted  
took my heart and ran it straight into the planet  
into the dirt_

She crushed me. She was all that I ever wanted. And now she can't even look at me.

_I can no longer stand it  
now my respect I demand it  
Imma take control of this relationship_

But you know what? Fuck her. Fuck her and him too. I don't care anymore; both of them had screwed me over. He took away my best friend, and she tore my heart out.

_Command it  
And I'm gonna be the boss of you now goddammit_

I don't think of her much anymore, but tonight, as I sit wondering where to go from here I can't help it.

_And what I mean is that  
I'm will no longer let you control me_

But I'm not that same pathetic kid anymore. I won't hang on her every word like I used to

_So you better hear me out  
this much you owe me  
I gave up my life for you  
totally devoted to you_

I put my life on the line so many times for that bitch… devoted my life to her happiness. And what the fuck did I get back?

_Why I've stayed  
Faithful all the way  
this is how I fucking get repaid?_

All the shit I did, just for her, and she just kicked me to the curb. A broken tool. Man… that's so wrong…

_Look at how I dress_  
_fucking baggy sweats_  
_Go to work a mess_

I wore it for her… the orange? I heard that she liked bright colors; I went out and bought all the orange I could…

_Always in a rush to get back to you  
I ain't heard you yet  
Not even once say you appreciate me  
I deserve respect  
I've done my best to give you  
Nothing less than perfectness_

Still, after all that… all my sacrifice… she never once said thank you…

_And I know that if I end this  
I'll no longer have nothing left_

And I know that if I forget her I won't ever remember that place… shit, she was the only reason I was even there.

_But you keep treating me like a staircase  
it's time to fucking step  
and I won't be coming back_

There's no way I could ever go back there. Not as long as she's there.

_So don't hold your fucking breath  
you know what you've done  
No need to go in depth_

I understand all the feeling she felt and why… but that was no reason to treat me like she did… selfish bitch…

_I told you you'd be sorry  
if I fucking left_

She yelled at me… told me I was a demon, told me all the villagers were right all along. I told her that she'd miss me… she didn't care.

_I laughed while you wept  
how's it feel now?  
Yeah funny ain't it  
you neglected me  
_

I gave my life to this girl… my life for her happiness…. That how it was supposed to happen.

_Did me a favor  
let all my spirit free  
you've said?_

But in the end you set me free. I killed that bastard and now I'm free of my promise.

_Got a special place for you  
in my heart  
That I have kept  
It's unfortunate but it's  
_

And you know what…? I wish it was different. You see it all the time… all those families… that's all I wanted. A family. But I guess I never get what I want.

_Too late_  
_For the other side_  
_Caught in a chase_  
_25 to life_

I didn't get to keep my brother…

_Too late  
For the other side  
Caught in a chase  
25 to life  
_

I didn't get to tell Hinata I was sorry…

_Too late  
For the other side  
Caught in a chase  
25 to life  
_

I didn't get to fight Konohamaru for the title of Hokage…

_Too late  
Caught in a chase  
25 to life_

**I didn't get my chance at happiness…**


End file.
